Pandawa/Agility/1
Introduction An Agility Pandawa build. Characteristics # Put all of your points into Agility. # You should also aim to fully scroll all of your stats when you can afford to. Spells * Lv. 1-11: Raise Boozer to 5. * Lv. 12-21: Raise Alcoholic Breath to 5. * Lv. 22-31: Raise Karcham to 5. * Lv. 32-41: Raise Chamrak to 5. * Lv. 42-51: Raise Dagger Skill to 5. * Lv. 52-61: Raise Bamboo Milk to 5. * Lv. 62-71: Raise Moon Hammer to 5, if you have managed to get it. If not, save points. * Lv. 72-81: Save points to raise Pandiniuras to 5. * Lv. 82-91: Save points to raise Spirit Bond to 5. * Lv. 92+: Save points to raise Boozer, Alcoholic Breath, Moon Hammer and Dagger Skill to 6. Leveling Guide * Lv. 1-10: Train in Incarnam. * Lv. 11-50: Train on Lousy Pig Shepherds and Lousy Pig Knights, slowly increasing the mob size. * Lv. 51-100: Train on Blops, Koalaks and Kanigers. * Lv. 101+: Train on Firefouxes, Ghosts, Dreggons, Trools, Zoths and Ouassingues. Equipment Sets * Lv. 1: Young Adventurer Set. Later on the Bearman Set is an option. * Lv. 36: Swap to a Toady, Carnivorous Staff and a Mad Tofu Cloak. * Lv. 40: Get a Vegamu. Your first agility set should be: Eachure Hat Mad Tofu Cloak Daggers Oonies And then usually peices of air kwak to fill the rest as you'll be using an air bwak. Your second agility set should be something like: Eachure Hat Rags Air-Maged Blessdags Aerdala Geta Aerdala Amulet GM Wabbit Y-fwonts Young Vald's Ring Gelano You can use this set all the way to the early 100's if you want to save some money. At this time you will use full White Rat Set. After 100 you can choose what way to go, but those are your best bet leading upto 100. Im currently at level 125 and I think that Black Rat is a better option than White Rat, it provides better agility boosts and an average wisdom as well. This build is not too deep and I think it could be more complete. At l8r levels (120+) you should go custom, Im using ATM: Solomonk (+54agi +222vit +300ini +6ch) Black Rat Cape Black Rat Ring Black Rat Belt Dreggon Necklace Sandal Titude Sangroku's Staff (better stats than any dagger or axe at this level) Gelano (for 9ap and 3 alc blow) Im using a +41wis cawwot dofus and a +50wis pink dragoone for leveling purposes. This + my scrolled wis can get me to 327wis + 600agi... On my pvp set (only switching pets) I can get to 277wis and 680agi. Any doubt on what to wear or what to level at, just pm me at Rushu - Raiko-Br (I used to be str, but oh well, agi kicks ass) White Rat set is a better option imo, not only does it provide good agi, but also provides strength which can be required for many daggers. staffs and axes. If you aren't reliant on a weapon at this level (weapons are generally better then spells) then the full white rat set will provide a extra ap which allows you to do alcoholic breath 3 times. But even with full white rat set minus the sword, you get more +dmg at the cost of a few ch's. I say Black Rat's better. u onley need 9 ap and with a gelano you have that much, it gives better wis, agi, and crits, which r better then a little damage. the daggers's with thyat set are ok, but you shud b dagger if ur agi and can do uber dmg with them. u have enuf ap for moon hammer, and 3 dagger/alchy blow and u dnt need str at that point. Message by Xziz. I used a Black Rat set when I was lower, didnt have much trouble with it, worked good for me, of course get rid of it as soon as you hit 12x, Solomonk and Harry Boots are a must have!, Allso try out Axe of Lies it doesnt give you a penalty, reasonable critrate though 5 AP so you probably want to get a Powerfull Dazzling cloak to get 10 AP. when you hit 13x go with Kaliptus Headband, Gelano, Harry boots, cere pieces and Zoth Girl Hammer (Believe me Zoth girl Hammer rocks you opponents and ya can hit multiple targets!)